


Verboten

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alpha!Jackson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Intern!Aiden, Lawyer!Jackson, M/M, Protective Lydia Martin, Rare Pairings, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jackson Whittemore is bad news and you need to stay away from him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verboten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jackson/Aiden + law firm

Aiden flops down on the bottom bunk, throwing his arm over his eyes. “I have a serious problem.”

His twin brother arches a brow and turns away from his computer to look at him. “What's the matter, bro?”

“My new boss.”

Ethan reaches into the mini-fridge, grabs a couple beers and tosses one over. Aiden catches it without looking up.

“He a jerk or something?”

“Ethan, this dude is the biggest asshole I've ever met. He's arrogant and demanding and a fucking _dick_. He spent all of the first day ripping apart our internship essays. Yesterday, he made us write briefs over and over for six hours. And today, we spent the entire day researching the most idiotic things to see if there was a precedence for it.”

His brother narrows his eyes at him, leans back and sips his beer, tilts his head and says, “And?”

Aiden sighs. “And he's _beautiful_.”

His brother sits straight up. “I _knew_ it,” he crows, smirking. “Welcome to the dark side!”

“Fuck you, dude.” He flings a pillow at his twin hard. “It's not _all_ men, like you.” Aiden sighs and flops backward again. “It's just him.”

Ethan flicks his claws out and shreds the pillow. “Hey, maybe it's just a power thing, I've heard of that, where you just want to fuck him because he's the one in charge, bring him down, that kind of thing.”

Aiden mumbles something against his arm.

His twin catches it though, and starts laughing hard. “That other way around? Oh my god, you want to be his _bitch_!”

“Fuck you, Ethan.” With a snarl, he tackles his brother and gets in several good punches, before Derek yells at them to cut it out or take it outside.

Aiden shakes his brother. “You can't tell anyone.”

“Dude, I wouldn't do that.”

-

“I have a serious problem.”

Danny hands him a glass of wine and settles down into his lounge chair, turning soft brown eyes to his best friend. “Oh?”

“I can't talk about it.”

Danny hums noncommittally and looks out over the pool, closing his eyes to lay back in the sun.

“It's just.. one of the interns. Fucking waste of space. He's an idiot, can't do anything right, and he's way too old to be an intern.”

Danny's been translating Jackson-speak for a long time. He knows exactly what's going on here. “What's his name?”

“Aiden something,” Jackson sneers, taking a sip of his own wine, and glaring at the crystal blue water as if it's offending him personally.

Danny freezes. _It can't be._ He reaches to the table beside him, scrolls through his pictures and holds his phone up to Jackson. “Is this him?”

Jackson glances over, then double takes, pulls down his sunglasses and looks over his nose. “Dan, why do you have a pic of Aiden?”

Danny scrolls to the next picture, which is both of them. “Aiden's on the left. And on the right, his twin. Ethan.”

Jackson tilts his head. “ _THE_ Ethan? Werewolf Ethan? _Ex_ \- Ethan?”

“That's the one.” Danny flashes his dimples. “Only - not so much _ex_ right now.”

“You have the worst taste in men, Danny. You should have hooked up with me years ago.”

“You're not my type. And I'm not the one who keeps falling for straight boys.”

Jackson narrows his eyes, and Danny _knows_ that look, scrambles out of his lawn chair. But there's no way he's faster than Jackson, and not ten seconds later Danny's flung into the pool.

He surfaces, spluttering and waves his fist. “You're a dead man, Whittemore.”

-

“Jackson Whittemore is bad news and you need to stay away from him.”

“Hello to you too, Lydia.”

“I'm serious Aiden. He will use you up and toss you away. Haven't you had enough of that in your life?”

“Don't bother to sugarcoat it or anything.” Aiden glowers at her.

“Look, I _know_ , okay?” Lydia settles down primly on the chair. “He and I dated in high school. After he became a werewolf, he went to London, and I don't know what happened there, but when he came back, he wasn't the same person.”

Her soft brown eyes are sympathetic. Aiden knows that she's always cared for him, even if things didn't work out between them. “He's cold now, Aiden. Controlled and distant and the walls around him are ten feet thick. Jackson will hurt you. Badly.”

“How did you even find out about this?”

“Danny told me.”

“Ethan's boyfriend? Are they back together again this week?”

She chuckles, as he shrugs and smiles wryly at her. “You don't have to worry, nothing's ever going to happen. Jackson's never even looked at me twice.”

-

Now that Jackson knows Aiden is a werewolf, he understands what was bothering him about the intern. He uses his wolf abilities so rarely that he hadn't even considered the possibility.

Jackson is an Alpha, and Aiden is someone else's beta. Presumably Scott's, since another set of red eyes around these parts would probably get noticed.

His time in London had taught him many things, but most of all discipline.

Jackson no longer has a compulsive need to impress everyone, and he is just as happy keeping the Alpha status, that he earned by tooth and claw – not just handed to him by magical werewolf fairies, up his sleeve.

The general consensus is that his loose affiliation with Scott's pack keeps him from being an Omega. And he'd made it quite clear that he is not here to fight in their battles.

It was all working smoothly until Aiden. Because the beta will eventually find out. Jackson has been habitually covering his scent but Aiden's going to realize that his boss doesn't have one at some point. He's really got three options.

Leave: no. Tell Aiden: definitely not. Three: get Aiden to leave the firm.

That one, Jackson's pretty sure he can handle.

-

Ethan sighs as he walks in to see Aiden asleep on the couch, surrounded by at least twenty open books, wild scribblings of notes everywhere.

Naturally, he sneaks up behind the couch, and then whistles as loud as he can right into his brother's ear.

Aiden jerks and falls off the couch with a thump, and Ethan doubles over laughing, right until a book comes flying across the room and smacks him in the head.

“Ow! Asshole!”

“You're the one who fucking woke me up like a dick.”

“What _is_ all this anyway?”

“Homework. I have to have this paper done by tomorrow morning and I'm not even close. I think Whittemore's trying to kill me.”

“Maybe's he caught you staring at his ass one too many times.”

Aiden snarls, but can't hide the faint flush to his cheeks. “I don't stare at his ass.”

He mumbles the denial as he gets back to work. And then about ten minutes later, he swears. “Fuck, I forgot the damned Walters pamphlet. Ugh. Now I have to go break into a law firm.”

“Good thing you're a werewolf.”

-

Twenty minutes later sees Aiden dropping down to a fire escape, and using a claw to open up a window. He slinks inside and starts towards the mini-library the interns are using, when he catches a scent, and halts in his tracks.

And then just as suddenly, it disappears, vanishes, and Aiden has a moment of panic.

Only Alphas can hide their scents, and the only reason they would is because they're _hunting_.

He rushes towards the library, already thinking about possible escape routes, when there's a shadowy figure with red eyes _right the fuck in front of him_.

Aiden has had enough of Alphas for a lifetime, so he forgets all about the paper and turns on his heel and runs. The fucker is fast though, faster than even Kali, because he's on Aiden in a split second, pressing him to the ground, and then that scent is suddenly surrounding him once more, as a very familiar voice whispers into his ear.

“You shouldn't have come here tonight, Aiden.”

“Whittemore?!”

“Welcome to the conversation.” Jackson hauls Aiden up by the back of his shirt and drags him into the nearby conference room, tosses him on the table, which splinters under his weight. “You have just become a big problem.”

“Scott doesn't know you're an Alpha,” Aiden blurts, because he apparently has no sense of self-preservation.

“Now I see why they gave you that fancy degree.” Jackson sneers, grabs Aiden from the wreckage of the table, slams him up into a wall, holds the beta there with his body. The Alpha flexes his claws, prepares to eviscerate Aiden. “Too bad it was all a waste.”

Aiden does what is probably the stupidest thing he's ever done, and that's in a long line of stupid. He surges up and mashes his lips against Jackson's. He doesn't even realize that he's going to do it beforehand, it's just the being manhandled and the overpowering scent of Alpha, and Jackson himself, and he just loses control of himself for a moment.

Jackson freezes, crystal blue eyes wide, claws still poised to rend Aiden's skin, and then he's suddenly _responding_ , shoving back into the beta, taking control of the kiss, ravishing Aiden's mouth. And it's fucking _fantastic_ , it's the best kiss the beta has _ever_ had.

Jackson pulls away slowly, looks up that scant couple of inches that Aiden has on him, and studies the other man with an intensity that doesn't do anything to lessen the tightness of his jeans. Those eyes skate along him, lingering there briefly, and then back up to Aiden's face.

“You and I need to have a conversation. Be at my house in one hour. And Aiden.. If you say one word about me being an Alpha – to anyone – I will not hesitate to kill you and your brother.”

Jackson disappears into the shadows, flashing his red eyes once, and then vanishing.

Aiden slides down the wall and sits there a minute, resting the back of his head against its surface and staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do.

In the end, he doesn't call his brother, or Scott, or even Derek.

Aiden goes to Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> **Jackson is demisexual in this fic. Aiden is pansexual.**
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything.  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
